Proving the Fact
by Axel-Seme
Summary: He was going to regret this later, he knew. But for the moment, he continued to kiss the redhead whose name he didn't know. He kept his eyes squeezed shut, and tried to think happy thoughts. Written for My own Roxas-Uke. Rated M. Axel/Roxas
1. Proving the Fact

Okay, for those who watch me, sorry about this. I know, I know. I changed my pen-name. I couldn't help it. It was all for my Roxas-Uke.

I'll update Truth Is Almost Always the Best Policy soon. The stupid plot bunny made me do this. Don't ask.

Disclaimer: Don't the characters, just the situation.

Summary:

Pairings: Axel/Roxas, Zexion/Demyx, mentioned Marluxia/Vexen and a past Axel/Marluxia.

Rating: M, to be safe, and because I have no idea as I'm writing this what is going to be in here.

Proving the Fact

He was going to regret this later, he knew. But for the moment, he continued to kiss the redhead whose name he didn't know. He kept his eyes squeezed shut, and tried to think happy thoughts. If he got out of this unscathed, he might actually start to believe in a man upstairs after all. He froze for a moment when a tongue that was most definitely not his traced the seam of his lips, but forced himself to sigh and open his mouth. The appendage darted in, exploring. His eyes scrunched even more, trying to tell the beating in his chest to _slow the fuck down_, before he relaxed at a girlish scream of frustration to his left and the telltale stomping away. As soon as the noise faded out, he pushed away from the warm body quickly, fisting his hands to keep from wiping off his mouth. He chanced a glance at the person before him, meeting the piercing green (with the slightest tint of aqua, he noticed,) gaze, instantly regretting his decision. The smirk across that face was dancing in those eyes of his. (And how come he didn't see those upside-down triangle tattoos before?)

"How about telling me your name, he-who-throws-himself-at-strangers? Or do you just want to do some of that again?" The man's eyes glittered with amusement while that damn smirk became bigger. He relaxed into the wall as his arms crossed over his chest, the mocking look complete.

Roxas groaned, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. "Roxas." He opened his eyes to see the man looking expectant. "What?"

"Aren't you going to ask me mine?" Those eyes becoming a bit more vivid as the amused tone grew.

Roxas let out a heavy sigh, trying to not look uptight. "I really don't want to know. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go bang my head against the wall."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Let's rewind a bit, and see how our lovable blond got into this situation, shall we?

Roxas woke up to the shrill ringing of his alarm clock next to his bed. The college student opened his cerulean eyes and tried to turn over to hit the snooze, or really, to shut the annoying thing off, but got caught in his sheets and succeeded in only trapping his arms and a louder ringing from the alarm clock. After a struggle with the special-ordered 600-count black sheets for a few minutes, Roxas finally freed his arms and swung his fist at the now screeching clock, but his aim was off, and he sent it skittering across the floor of his dorm room. Luckily, he had picked one of the cheaper rooms, so it was a bit smaller, and he had no roommate. Luckily... Otherwise, the non-existent roomie would have already yelled at Roxas and shut off the horrible ringing of doom. But since this was not so, a couple minutes and a small tear of expensive sheets later, Roxas stood facing the wall, a small dent now adorning the plaster and broken pieces of metal and plastic at his feet.

This was the first sign that today wasn't going to be his day.

After Roxas found he only had one clean outfit of clothing, he realized this fact. Today was going to be... less than desirable. Horrible. He piled up his laundry in a dorm-issued basket, and set it aside for later. Today was his day off from classes, so he was going to enjoy it, dammit! He huffed, and kicked the basket for good measure. The cheap plastic cracked, he groaned, and decided to go out and do something. Maybe hang out with his friends. Too bad they didn't have today off.

Suddenly, his cell phone rang. Startled, Roxas almost jumped out of his skin. He must have left it on loud, because it was just about as loud as his alarm clock had been. "H-hello?" He twitched a bit.

"RUN! SHE'S COMING OVER!" His cousin yelled frantically over the phone. He heard rustling in the background, as if Sora were just getting out of bed.

"What? What are you-" Roxas paled as he heard Sora interrupt him.

"NAMINE! She heard you're-" Roxas snapped his phone shut, shoved it in his pocket, and bolted out his door, only pausing to lock it. He flew down the hallway, knocking into his neighbors, not bothering to apologize. He hardly heard the cry of outrage from them. The faint sound of rumbling came from the opposite way he was going, and he knew he had about 30 seconds before he was doomed.

Well, fate decided to be nice to Roxas. Pft. Nice. That's not what Roxas would call it. Maybe "bitchy" is more the word he would use.

Roxas turned the corner and screeched to a halt. There was a man standing 3 doors down, just exiting his room. Roxas grimaced, sucked his breath in through his teeth, and stalked up to him. He looked up when Roxas was about a foot away, and he quirked an eyebrow in question. "May I help y-"

"This is going to sound utterly ridiculous, but kiss me." Roxas glared at the spiky redhead, now about 5 inches away.

The man's eyebrows shot into his hair. "What?! I don't even know you!"

"Long story. I need you to kiss me like you mean it, because in about 10 seconds, a very angry girl is going to come down this hallway." He glared more, then his eyes turned desperate as he sighed with exasperation. "Please. You'd be saving my hide."

"Look kid, I'm sorry, but I don't do that kind of thing, even to cute little blonds like you." He shrugged.

"For the love of-" Roxas knew he was going to be in hot water in a moment, but he really, really didn't want to deal with Namine anymore. Ever. So he did the only logical thing. He threw his weight into the redhead's front, shoving him against the wall.

Green eyes widened is surprise, lips opened with the start of a protest, but Roxas' arm snaked around the back of his neck, pulling his head down, smashing the blond's lips against his own. His eyes widened a bit more before closing as a smirk curved his lips. He wanted a kiss? He'd get a damn kiss. He heard the girl the blond mentioned come up to their left, a startled and angry squeak issuing from that direction. She yelled something, but he couldn't hear it with the blood pounding through his ears at the blond clinging to him and kissing him back. Another shout came form the offended female, and the smaller man pulled the taller closer, surprising him. Well, since he now had permission, he wasn't going to hold much back now...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

And that brings us back to the present. The tall, somewhat lanky, redheaded narrowed his eyes a bit, his smirk almost completely dropping. "You don't want to know the name of the man you just sucked face with, yet give your own? I find that hard to believe."

Roxas had turned to go back towards his room, but now he faced him again. "Look, I thought that since I jumped you, I could at least give you my name." He narrowed his eyes right back, feeling not at all in the mood to play nice.

"Oh. So you think that you can just make out with Axel the Sex God in the hallway without repercussions?" His eye twitched, smirk back in place.

"Oh god. You're... Axel?" Roxas took a step back as his blue orbs tried to pop out of his head. 'Oh great. I just kissed the campus hypersexual.'

Axel pushed off the wall with his foot, arms uncrossing and raising to gesture at himself. His smirk was now full-blown, eyes glittering maliciously. "In the flesh, blondie. Roxas. Can I call you Roxie? So," he didn't wait for an answer, just took a step in Roxas' direction. "Care to explain who that girl was, and why she was screaming at you?"

Roxas backed away, returning them to the previous distance. Distance was good. Still, he pretended to regain his composure, when really, his brain was reeling and his heart was thumping a steady tattoo against his ribs. He frowned. "No, you can't call me Roxie. I'm not a girl. And her name is Namine. She's..." Roxas bit his lip as he thought of how to explain the situation. He sighed. "She's kind of been trying to be my girlfriend since the first day of my freshman year." He met the amused gaze of Axel, and frowned again.

"So you thought throwing yourself at a man in front of her would scare her away? You didn't have to kiss another guy to get her off your tail. Though I'm not complaining." Axel's eyebrow rose in a seductive manner.

"Well, I told my cousin yesterday-" He paused. Furrowing his brow. "I don't need to be telling you this. I'm done. Er- Nice to have met you." He moved as if to leave, but Axel pushed him into the position that Roxas had pushed Axel into earlier, minus the arm behind the neck bit.

"Nice to meet you too," Axel's face was inches away, but only because he was leaning down. Roxas mentally cursed himself for being short. "But I want more explanation than that. Why a guy and not some other girl?"

Roxas squirmed under his gaze and forced himself not to blush. Much. He turned his head to the side. "I told my cousin yesterday that I was..." He huffed, anger taking place of embarrassment. Axel wasn't going to get the best of him. He moved to put more space between their faces, then glared at Axel. "I came out of the closet. Then Sora 'accidentally' blabbed to Namine, and I knew she wouldn't believe me, so I had to do something that would keep her away from me and prove that I was gay."

Axel laughed. Roxas decided he liked that sound. Er-DIDN'T like that sound. "And viola. Kiss the next man you saw in the hallway. Fabulous plan," chuckled the redhead.

"Shut up! I had to think on my feet! I couldn't just run from her! She broke track records last year! I'm sorry that it happened to be you that I included in this _successful _plan." Roxas crossed his arms after pulling them under Axel's.

"I'm not. That was rather enjoyable. I'd like to repeat that plan a couple times, I think." Axel started to close the gap between them, but Roxas had other ideas. He lifted his hands to push against the chest in front of him.

"No, I don't think so. Thanks for helping me get rid of Namine, but I have things to do. I have to go."

Axel didn't move, amused grin replacing the smirk. "But I do. And you owe me."

Roxas continued to push, a blush creeping up his neck. "I'd rather not, now that I know who you are. I'm not that type of guy." He squinted his eyes a little. "What happened to 'not doing that kind of thing'?"

"Now that I know who you are, it's cool." He shrugged a bit, Roxas' hands slipping up to his shoulders. Then he stiffened, his gaze becoming cool, grin disappearing. "And what do you mean by that? What's wrong with who I am?"

Roxas stopped trying to shove the redhead off him. "Um, nothing. I just... heard you don't like to be tied down." Axel just kept his gaze, looking as if he knew he was holding something back. "Okay, I heard that you like sex way, way too much." The blush was now up to his chin. Roxas fought it from coming up to his cheeks.

Axel turned his face completely neutral. "You think I like to sleep around. That I'm a slut."

Roxas panicked. "No! That's not what I meant!" His eyes widened as Axel narrowed his.

"Well let me set this straight for all those gossipers. I may love to have sex, but I don't sleep around, and I hold relationships." Suddenly, Axel's look became sly. "But why would you be worrying about that, unless you liked me?"

Roxas sucked a breath in through his teeth as Axel moved forward. "What- I don't even know you! How could I like you?" He shut his eyes as he again pushed at the taller man. One more, just one more. The straw to break the camel's back, the flush would reach his face. Not good. Not-

"You tell me." Roxas froze and Axel pressed his lips lightly to the blond's, smile gracing his features as the blond leaned in ever-so-slightly as he pulled away.

Roxas cursed at himself internally as the blush finally took over his face. Then he looked up, and his breath hitched in his throat. Axel was smiling. A genuine smile. Not a smirk or a grin. It was breath-taking. Literally. He shook his head slightly and remembered Axel's statement. "I don't-"

Axel went in for another kiss, this one not so chaste. He nibbled on Roxas' bottom lip for a moment before letting go. "Yes you do. Tell me."

The blond pushed himself more in to the wall. "No, I don't know what you're talking about."

Axel smirked again. "Oh really?" He breathed the question onto Roxas' lips, causing the shorter man to shiver. Encouraged, Axel moved past his neck, whispering lightly into his ear. "I think you're lying."

Roxas' eyes slid shut and he bit his lip from letting any moan or groan that might have been trying to free itself. Almost letting his lip go as Axel slid his tongue down his jaw-bone, then went back to breathe on his ear, he forced words to leave his mouth rather than whimpers. "I've only seen you a couple of times in this hallway."

"Mmmm." Came a buzz into his ear. Roxas couldn't help himself, he really couldn't. He let out a breathy moan. It was soft, but Axel was close enough to hear it. "And?" He prompted.

"And I thought you looked cool," he answered honestly. "I didn't know who you were, or-" He broke off with a small groan as Axel moved lower, nipping and tracing the curve of his neck down with a thin trail of saliva off the tip of his tongue. "Or... if you were gay. But I saw you a couple weeks ago with a guy with pink hair, and you two seemed to be pretty- Ah!" Roxas tilted his head back to give Axel more access to where he was sucking. His hands moved from where they had slid from his shoulders and encircled his back as much as they could in their position. He felt the grin at his neck, and took the opportunity to speak again in proper English. "Pretty close. Though I haven't seen him since then, save for a couple times on campus."

Axel lifted his head a smidgen, lips feathering on Roxas' neck while he spoke. "Marluxia. He and I were together for 4 months. Then he said he met a crazy scientist, or something, so we broke it off." He moved back, rising to look the other in the eye. Confused, Roxas' lashes fluttered open, half-lidded, question in his eyes. "So?"

Roxas blinked, lustful haze lifting. "So what?"

Axel tried to hold back a smirk. Keyword, _tried_. "Don't you have something else to say? Perhaps a question you'd like to ask?"

The blond eyebrows drew together, a frown on those coral colored lips. "Why you arrogant-"

"AXEL! AXEL! You wouldn't believe this jerk that just ran down the hallway a moment ago! He ran right into Zexion, almost giving him a concussion when he snapped his head against the door! He didn't even apologize or turn back after I yelled-" A dirty-blond mulleted man with a pouty face had turned the corner, dragging a dazed-looking shorter slate-haired man with bangs almost totally hiding his right eye from view. "Hey! That's the guy!" He accused, pointing at Roxas, who was still was pinned to the wall by Axel's form.

Roxas maneuvered to get out of Axel's hold, but was caught at the last moment, and pulled backwards into the taller's chest. Roxas squirmed for second, then gave up. Axel was too strong for him. He faced the pointing man. "Sorry about that. Did you see the blond girl run after me a moment later? It's not a good excuse, but she was after my hide. I hope um, Zexion, I think you said, isn't hurt."

The man's demeanor changed completely. "Oh man, I would be running from her too! She scared the crap out of me." He smiled, looking amazingly like a little child. A child with a puppy. A puppy named Zexion. He wrapped his hands around Zexion's waist, snuggling his face into his neck. The smaller flushed before shoving his head away. "Zexi's fine. Just a little bump." He made a noise like a giggle, though men don't do such a thing, and then waggled an eyebrow at Axel and Roxas. "So what's going on here?"

Axel spoke up as Roxas opened his mouth. "Hey Demyx, Zexion. Roxie here is just about to ask me to go steady." As a good foresight, Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas' waist too, but held down his arms just as the blond was about to raise one to hit him. "Okay, okay." He sighed in mock exasperation. "Roxie was trying to get away from the little blond girlie, so he decided to make out with my sexy self to prove that he was gay to her. Then- Oomph!" Roxas elbowed Axel in the ribs, successfully getting out of his embrace as the redhead's arms loosened.

"I think I'll be leaving now. It was nice to meet all of you. See you later." Roxas took a step forward, and was smacked, moments later, by an opening door.

"All I'm saying is, if we put sea monkeys in the water supply, they'd fix the filters."

"I'm not willing to gamble my college career away for some stupid prank. Not even to get better tasting water." (Guess who!)

"But what about-" SMACK!

The two boys who exited their room looked out the door. The taller, with a ponytail that made him look like a relative of Frankenstein with the black and a white streak or two, a scar on his cheek and an eye patch, looked up to his left, seeing Demyx and Zexion. "Hey guys. Don't you think sea monkeys in the school's water supply is the perfect way to get better filters? I mean, c'mon. Fun and effective." He grinned widely.

The other man, a bleach-blond with short hair and a goatee and pierced ears glanced at the door, then the boy laying on the floor, then at the horrified expression on Axel's face. "Holy crap. Who is this kid, and how did I just smack him with the door?"

"We were just talking in the hallway, Luxord! You can't open the door that fast! What if you killed Roxie?!" Axel bent down and looked at Roxas. "Hey, you okay? Alive and breathing?"

A mumble issued from him before he lifted a hand, rubbing where the door made contact with his forehead. "Ow. Yeah, I'm okay." He sat up, feeling woozy as he accepted Axel's arm as help to get to his feet.

"No, Xigbar, that's a horrible idea. Just get a petition to sign, and present it to the Dean." Zexion argued.

"Whatever. I think it's brilliant. Xaldin would help me." His grin drooped a little, but still stayed in place.

"Oh! Indroductions!" Demyx let go of Zexion and clapped his hands together as he bounced on the balls of his feet. "Roxie, this is Xigbar and Luxord. Xiggy, Lux, this is Roxie." He gestured at each person as he said their names. He grinned. "Roxie and Axel are 'going steady,' as Axel put it. Or, Roxie was just about to-"

Roxas shoved Axel away from him. "Okay, first of all, my name's Roxas, not Roxie. This jerk," he swatted the hand that tried to catch his waist. "Apparently can't pronounce 'Roxas' though. Second, I was not about to ask him that, I was about to call him an arrogant bastard."

"Oh Roxas, that hurts! I can too say it, I just think Roxie suits you better." Axel pretended to pout, but the smirk shined through.

"Well, we gotta get to class. See you all later. Roxie." Xigbar waved, then smirked at Roxas as well. He and Luxord continued down the hallway, more sea monkey talk drifting from them.

"Oh crap! Zexi and I have class too!" Demyx cried. He turned to Zexion and whined, "why didn't you remind me?"

Zexion sighed. "We aren't going to be late, Demyx. Don't worry about it. We can leave now." He pulled the pouting man by his arm to follow the way Xigbar and Luxord had. "Good to meet you, Roxas. Don't worry about Axel. He's always an arrogant jerk."

"HEY!" Axel put his hands on his hips and yelled after Zexion, who just laughed.

"Bye bye Roxie!" Demyx waved enthusiastically and called down the hall.

When they were gone, Axel grabbed Roxas' wrist as he made to make himself scarce. "Nuh-uh. I'm not done with you." He repeated his movements earlier, and Roxas found his back against the wall once more.

"Well, I am. Let me go." Roxas lifted his arms, but Axel caught his wrists and held them in his hands next to the blond's head. "I said-" Axel cut him off with a warm kiss, wasting no time shoving his tongue into the smaller man's mouth when Roxas gasped. He purred into his mouth, touching his tongue to the blond's. The latter shivered at the electric bolt that move sent through his veins, then Axel moved away once again.

"If you're not going to ask, then that's a shame." Axel let go of him, Roxas' eyes widening as he started towards the elevators at the end of the hall.

Roxas' mouth moved soundlessly for a moment, arms falling to his sides with out the support to keep them in the air. He turned to face the back of the redhead. "Wait!"

Axel paused, but didn't look back. He stayed silent.

Roxas rushed forwards, the sound of the movement causing Axel to turn around, a surprised look on his face as the blond tackled him. He threw his arms out behind him so his head didn't hit the floor, though they buckled at the weight on top of him. "Will you go out with me, you arrogant bastard?"

Axel's eyes flitted to determined cerulean ones, and he smiled. "Of course, Roxas. Now shall we repeat that _plan_ of yours?"

- - - - - - - - - - -

Whew! Only took me a day and a half! Plot bunny be damned, this went well. I don't know whether or not to make another chapter to this. Let me know if you guys want more. This thing wrote itself really, so I have no idea where the next chapter would go, if there is one. But it's all good.

Review please, and tell me if there are any mistakes, no matter how small they are. Flames are welcome, since most of the time they have at least _some _constructive criticism. Hope you enjoyed!!

-Axel-Seme


	2. Coming Out of the Closet

Okay, well, at least it didn't take a full month for me to update... I decided to continue, since I felt yes, that first part did go to quick, and yes, Dem, Zex, Lux, and Xig seemed to be there just to be there. I'm gunna fix that. I decided I needed notes too, so I found some index cards, and totally organized my stuff. Yay. 

Disclaimer: Once there was a girl who owned KH and all the characters within. Then she woke up. And cried. 

Proving the Fact 

Chapter 2: Coming out of the Closet 

Roxas sighed again, slumping further down against the closet wall. He frowned and nudged Demyx's leg with his foot. Demyx whined and pulled his knees to his chest, pouting. 

"You know, this is really not fair." Roxas complained. 

"So you've said every thirty minutes since we got in here." Demyx sighed, letting go of his legs and stretching them out next to Roxas'. He brought his palms down to the floor next to his hips and tapped his fingers to a melody only he could hear. "Though it's really your fault we're stuck in here." Demyx accused. He stuck his tongue out at Roxas when he scoffed. "Hey, you're the one who was running. I happened to be the innocent bystander that tried to call out your name before you shoved me into the closet, hopped inside yourself, and shut the door, which, by the way, is one that locks automatically." Demyx then sniffed, eyes tearing up. "I don't wanna be stuck in the closet! No one's going to come by here. We're going to rot. It might be big for a closet, but there isn't enough room to stretch out and sleep! I'm going to die in here."

Roxas winced and let the back of his head hit the wall behind him. He closed his eyes and raised his chin. "Aw, Demyx, c'mon. I hate it when people cry." 

Demyx sniffled again then took a deep breath. "I just don't wanna be stuck in here anymore. I wanna see Zexi." He gasped. "Zexi's going to be mad at me! I skipped class!" He brought his hands up to cradle his face, talking into them while Roxas sighed. "My phone has no reception, and the light in here is too bright. And I want Zexi..." 

Roxas pushed off the floor and stood up, wobbling for a moment from sitting so long. He reached for the cord that controlled the light and pulled, surrounding the closet in darkness. "Better?" He asked Demyx as he sat back down. He saw Demyx's outline nod. "Look, I'm sorry you missed class, and it's not my fault the school was tired of people texting in class, so they got that anti-cell phone tower thing put up." Demyx didn't say anything, so he continued. "And I didn't mean to get you stuck in this closet. But if you had given away where I was, Axel would have jumped me." 

Demyx raised his head to look at Roxas through the darkness. "I thought that you two were on lovey-dovey terms. What are you talking about?" 

Roxas groaned. "This is so stupid. Why me?" 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Once again, we rewind to see how this poor boy got himself into his predicament. 

Roxas woke up with a headache. Not a good sign. As he rolled over to his new alarm clock, he noticed he woke up before the alarm this time. Curious. Why would he do that? As he closed his eyes, planning on using that hour before he would be forced to rise, a blast of noise filled his sparse room. _"Chaaaaaarlie Oh Chaaaaarlieeeeee" _Roxas flinched as he reached to pick up his phone. Sora was going to get it for changing his ringtone again. Crazy unicorns... He flipped open his phone, not bothering to look at the number. That was mistake number one. "Mhello?" he answered, voice muffled with sleep still. 

"_Roxas! How dare you jump on top of another male just to pretend that you're gay so you don't have to go out with me! And pulling your innocent little cousin Sora into it all! Do you even know who you were kissing? I bet you don't even know his name. Who is he? I'm ashamed of you. If that man starts chasing after you, I'm not coming to your rescue. What do you think your mother would say about this? I have half a mind to call her up right now and tell her what you've been up to! She would most likely have a heart attack! The poor woman. And what about the guy? Stringing him along. And me! I thought we had something, even if we weren't going out yet! To think that you would rather molest another man in the hallway than hold hands with me. Am I really that revolting? Am I? Why aren't you answering me!"_Namine's voice drifted from the phone that was now across the room. Roxas had listened for a moment, shock on his face, before he glared at the object in his hand, then thrown it towards the wall, underneath the dent from his alarm clock yesterday. That was mistake two: ignoring a scorned woman on the phone._"ROXAS!" _He pulled the covers over his head and went back to sleep. 

Until about 10 minutes later, when a bang issued from his door. Roxas bolted up in his bed, staring wide-eyed at it. "What the-?"

"_YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW, ROXAS STRIFE. OR SO HELP ME, I WILL CALL YOUR MOTHER."_

Squeaking, Roxas scrambled to the door, swinging it open to face a red-faced blond about his height, hair falling to her shoulders. Her blue eyes sparkling with rage. She was wearing a white night-dress and white slippers. "You." She simply stated, pushed him back into his room, following and slamming the door shut so hard the door-frame shook. "Sit." She shoved him back onto the bed, and Roxas clamped his mouth shut. "I called to talk to you, and you threw it at the wall." She glared at him while pointing to the phone she had seen next to the wall on her way in. Then her features softened and she sat next to the terrified Roxas on the bed. "Look." She placed her hand on his shoulder, and he tried not to shiver. "Can we talk about this? I want to know what's going on." She clasped her hands in her lap, looking at him expectantly. 

Roxas ran his hand through his hair as he turned to face her."Namine, I think it would be cool for you and me to be friends. But I'm gay, and I don't like you more than a sister-ish figure. I thought you would have figured that out by now, since I've said 'no' about twenty times." He put a hand up to quiet her when she opened her mouth. "And if you call my mother, then you'll find out that Sora told her yesterday, about ten minutes after he told you. He figured if he let it slip to you, it would be okay to tell her. And she's so happy, it kinda scares me." 

"Well, what about Axel?" She asked, waving her hand. "You don't know him at all. What if-" 

"Hold on. Didn't you say that you didn't know who he was?" Roxas narrowed his eyes at the girl. 

Namine froze. "Um. Heh. No I didn't. Everyone knows who Axel is. When did I say I didn't know him?" She laughed nervously. 

Roxas stood up and pointed at her. "You said that on your rant this morning! You asked who he was! What the heck is going on!" Namine fidgeted and looked away. "Namine!" 

She winced, sighed, then put a small smile on her face. "You might want to sit down." Roxas narrowed his eyes even more at this statement, yet fell back to his spot on the bed. He crossed his arms and waited. "Roxas, when I met you, did you know you were gay?" Roxas raised an eyebrow, but shook his head. "Exactly. Kairi and I figured it out right away, but knew that you were clueless yourself. So we devised a plan to get you to come to the conclusion we did." She ignored Roxas' jaw dropping and the sputters that followed. "We thought that if you had a girl constantly chasing after you, you'd realize you like men." When he gave her a 'WTF?' look, she shrugged. "Yeah, I know. But this is Kairi and me we're talking about. Don't ask. But to keep up the image of not knowing, when I 'found out,' I had to act pissed. But I really was surprised when I saw you with Axel. What's going on there?" Leaning backward on her palms, she kicked her feet back on forth, head still turned to him. 

Roxas shook his head, trying to process this information. "Hold on. You knew, I didn't, you plotted? You haven't liked me these past two and a half years?" Namine giggled and nodded. "Women. I can't even be mad at you. That's just the craziest thing I've heard. So are we... friends?" Roxas asked, locking eyes, searching for a smile in them. 

"Of course, dummy! We always were. I just had to pretend to be hopelessly in love with you." They both laughed and rolled their eyes. "But you didn't answer my question. Axel?" 

Roxas rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "Yeah... Well, I tried to think of something that would make you get that I was gay, and kissing a guy seemed to be my plan. Axel happened to be the guy in the conjoining hallway that I knew was gay. I didn't know who he was at first. But then..." Roxas brought his hand up to his face, covering his mouth and trying to hide his blush. "Well, one thing led to another, and I kinda asked him out. But then he tried to molest me in the hallway, and I bolted. I had to run back to Sora's room and hide out for a bit before I snuck back here." He shook his head again then threw his hands up in the air. "What am I going to do! I wasn't thinking straight! How are you supposed to do that when someone's tongue is shoved down your throat, or gliding down your neck, or-" 

"Roxas!" Namine shrieked, bright red. "Okay, okay. I get it. But why are you asking me? Eventually you have to talk to him. But I gotta get back to the room, since Kairi is waiting for the results of this talk. She won't be happy I spilled." She grimaced. "Ugh. My sister is going to be pissed." 

"You have fun with that." He went to show her out, and when she made to leave, he smirked in a way that made her shiver. "And don't think that this is over. I may not be mad at you, but I haven't forgiven you yet. I'll get you back for this plot you and Kairi cooked up. And you can tell her that." 

Namine paled. "O-okay then... I'll...see you later. Heh heh." Then she bolted. 

Roxas shut the door and went back to sleep, exhausted all over again. He woke up to his alarm a half hour later and got dressed. He had classes today, so he couldn't dally. He picked up his messenger bag with his books and slung it over his shoulder, looking out the eye-hole in the door before deeming the hallway safe. He opened the door and locked it behind him, walking the opposite way of Axel's room and out of the building. So far, things were going fine. He relaxed and smiled. As he entered the science building. He was almost there. That was mistake number three: letting his guard down. 

"ROXIE!" A yell came from the hallway he was passing. He didn't even pause to look to his left, where he was sure a red-head was smiling and bounding toward him. He just ran. "HEY!" After weaving through two hallways, Roxas was sure he'd be safe, though he knew Axel was close by. He could slip into his class after he turned to the left... 

Then Demyx spotted him. He waved from where he was leaning against the wall. It looked as if he were waiting for Zexion outside of his classroom. "Rox-!" Demyx didn't get any farther. Roxas, scared of being discovered, launched forward, covering Demyx's mouth with his hand and upon spotting and partially open door that looked to be a closet, shoved Demyx inside, followed him and shut the door. About ten seconds later, he heard a yell from what sounded like Axel, then some muffled speaking from Zexion. After Roxas was sure Axel was gone from the running footsteps past the door, he let go of Demyx, who gasped for air and whined at him. 

"What the heck was that?" Demyx wheezed. Roxas didn't answer him, just stared at the handle that he just jiggled. Demyx looked up at him when he didn't get a response. "Hello? Earth to Roxie!" He followed Roxas' line of vision and saw the door was shut. "Oh my god. This is one of those automatic locking closets they have here, isn't it?" His eyes widened as he stood up all the way. "The ones they lock up so people won't steal the expensive chemicals?"

Roxas continued to stare at the handle, lips slightly parted. Demyx took a moment to stop whining about the door to look at Roxas. He waved a hand in front of the boy's face. "Hey. You okay?" 

He jumped when Roxas spoke. "Locked in. We're locked in. I'm going to miss class. Professor Vexen already hates me." His shoulders slumped for a moment before he looked at Demyx. "We're going to be stuck in here until someone opens the door." Demyx met his gaze, and they started to pound on the door and yell. 

After about fifteen minutes, they got tired, and only banged on the abused door and called for help when they heard someone walk by. It was hopeless. The door was too thick. Plus the only time people really walked close enough to the door to hear anything was when a class let out, which meant there we too many people in the hall. Roxas found the light cord and pulled it so they wouldn't be stuck in the dark, and Demyx almost knocked an eerie jar of green liquid onto the ground. After that, they decided to sit on the floor, since they didn't want to break anything and their legs were getting tired from standing. 

"You know, this is really not fair." came Roxas' voice. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

"So," Demyx pressed, leaning forward a bit. "Tell me why you were running from Axel. You and him seemed quite close when we left you yesterday." He smirked, then shrunk back a bit at Roxas' glare. He was scary even in the dark. Maybe even more so in the dark... 

"I made a mistake, okay? I wasn't thinking straight. After you guys left, yeah, I asked him out, but then he tried to rape me in the hallway! Okay, maybe not rape, but molest! And I just don't go along with that." He turned his head away from Demyx, now glaring at the wall. 

"Um, this is Axel we're talking about. Of course he was going to try to do that." Demyx rolled his eyes. "That guy has no self control." 

Roxas growled in frustration. "But I do! And I don't want him to jump on top of me before we even know each other! I thought We'd go out some place and talk before he'd try and get in my pants." 

Demyx snickered. "You're a virgin, aren't you?" Then shut up when Roxas glared at him again. 

"Demyx, I didn't even come out of the closet until two days ago." He let out a huff of air. "Axel said he holds relationships. So why can't he stay out of my pants until we start one?" 

Demyx shrugged. "He hasn't been getting any for a while. Since he broke up with Marluxia. He feels deprived." 

"Great." He frowned, bringing his legs up to his chest. "I'm tired, a sex-maniac is after me, and I'm stuck in a closet. Great" 

Demyx shifted his body. "Hey, I know it'd be a little weird, but I think you're small enough, no offense, to lay down over here if you wanna sleep." Roxas just stared at him in the darkness. "Don't look at me like that! I've got Zexi. I just thought you could use my lap as a pillow, since you said you were tired. But fine." Demyx stuck out his lower lip. 

Roxas relaxed. "Actually Demyx, that would be great. I'm just sorry I'm so tired." 

Demyx couldn't contain his excitement. He made the 'XD' face, which caused Roxas to sweatdrop. "You're totally one of my best friends ever now, Roxie. So," Demyx shifted again so Roxas could lay down and be comfortable. "You want me to sing you a lullaby?" Demyx pursed his lips with anticipation. 

"Can you actually sing, or are you joking? Because my cousin..." Roxas asked warily, trailing off with a wince. 

"Hey! I'm a music major. I'm awesome. What do you want me to sing?" Demyx said, grinning from ear to ear. 

"I don't care. Whatever you feel like singing..." Roxas yawned, resting the back of his head on Demyx's chest and closing his eyes. 

"Aw, Roxie. Isn't that sweet." Demyx lowered his voice to an almost whisper, smiling a soft smile at the blond drifting off to sleep. He hummed a few quiet warm-up bars, then started to sing. 

_"You don't remember me, but I remember you. I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you. But who can decide what they dream, and dream I do..."_

Demyx paused, noticing that Roxas was fully asleep now. He decided that he might as well too. Nothing better to do. He shut his eyes and relaxed into the door. He almost thought he could hear footsteps through it. But it was most likely after dinner time, and the science building was closed after dinner. Hmm. That's curious... 

Suddenly, the door swung open, Demyx's head almost hitting the ground, before his hands snapped out to his sides, holding his and Roxas' weight. He bent his head backwards, looking up to see who rescued them from rotting in the closet. Professor Vexen, head of the Science Department, was standing with his hand on the door handle. Axel and Zexion stood next to him. Zexion and Axel took one look at the position Roxas was in, i.e., laying on Demyx, and eyes widened and jaws dropped, that is, before Axel screeched and Zexion shook his head violently. "SHH!" Demyx loud-whispered. "He just fell asleep!" 

"Wha-" Roxas blinked, yawning before he realized the door was open. "We're free!" He pushed up from Demyx, oblivious to the horrendous sound that had just emitted from Axel. "Thanks, Prof. Vexen. I really appre-" 

Vexen frowned. Not that he really had any other expression he used when talking to his students. "Don't thank me. Mr. Dodge and Mr. Takeshi have been bothering me for the last thirty minutes to open all the automatic-locking closets, saying that _that_ was the reason you were absent at my class today. I guess I can't dock points off of your grade, but I would like to know the reason that I had to endure Mr. Dodge whining for half an hour."

Roxas scratched the back of his head while Zexion helped Demyx up. "Heh. Well, you see, I didn't know the door locked like that. It was open, so..." Roxas stopped, trying to avoid looking at Axel's face. He didn't know what kind of expression he would be making. And he didn't want to exactly say he was running from Axel either... 

"Roxas was running from Axel, and wanted to hide in there. But then I was about to say hi, and he didn't want me telling where he was, so he shoved me into the closet, and came in after me. And shut the door. We've been stuck in there since this morning." Demyx hugged Zexion close to him as he said this, as if to make up for the time he missed during the day in the closet. A small smile crept onto Zexion's face. 

"Running away from me?" Axel whined. "Why?" 

"I'll leave you to your drama. Just don't go locking yourselves in closets anymore. Oh, and Axel, tell that pink-headed" shiver, "Mar-something-or-another to stop dropping into my classes. He.." He looked to the air, as if the words he were looking for were written there. "Creeps me out." With that, Vexen stalked off. 

"Oh." Axel looked as if a light bulb went off in his head. "So that's the crazy scientist..." Then he looked at Roxas, eyes narrowing a bit as he kept his face calm. "You're coming with me." He grabbed Roxas' forearm and dragged him off.

Zexion stood with Demyx still hugging him. "We should bring Roxas' bag to him later. Let's go back to the room, okay? I missed you." He tried not to smirk. 

"Oh Zexi, I missed you too!" Demyx cried, squeezing Zexion tighter as they made their way out of the building. He let go so they were holding hands. "But I do hope Roxas will be alright." 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Okay, that's chapter 2! I've started chapter 3, so don't worry. I won't take as long as last time. And does anyone know why the word "snuck" isn't considered a word by firefox? Hmm... Oh well. It's in the dictionary. I'd like to thank all those that reviewed on chapter 1, even if you said not to continue. I still am happy to get any feedback. XD 

Sorry about using Evanescence. But Roxas and Axel really do fit perfectly with that song in the game version of themselves, and I had no idea what I wanted Demyx to sing. Nya. By the way, don't own that either.

Chapter 3 will most likely be up by the end of next week, if enough people nag. :D Thanks. Please review or flame! 

-Axel-Seme


End file.
